dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Accelerator vs Meliodas
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Evil Angels vs Heroic Demons! As Meliodas inadvertedly fights an esper, that esper causes an obliteration as a result! Will Meliodas survive?! Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning Location: Academy City After hacking into Academy City's security system, Meliodas and the gang looked around, only to find that the tech confused them. That, and they're lost. Meliodas: That's strange... It looks like we're in an alternate dimension. Elizabeth: Don't tell me we're lost...! Ban on the other hand had other ideas... Ban: Oh, you two are idiots. I've heard about this place. It became its own country long ago. Get your facts right. Meliodas: Country? Elizabeth: By who? Ban: Does it look like I give a damn? Meliodas, you're supposed to be the friggen leader. What should we do?! Because by this point, I rather takeover, and eat Hawk! Elizabeth became enraged. Elizabeth: WHY I OUTTA-''' Meliodas: He's right. We should split up, to gain some ground. Maybe ask around for- But then, a woman was thrown across the street, and a man in black and white sped at immense speeds. As he attacked her, Meliodas tried to get at him, only to be stopped by Elizabeth. Meliodas: Hey! She's in mortal danger! Elizabeth: Haven't you heard the old saying: "Don't be a Hero?!" Ban: We were never heroes in the first place, bitch. Have you remembered what we are? ???: Yeeeeeeesss... Let him go... Misaka Mikoto took the chance to strike, but was easily counterattacked. Misaka: Oi! You three have to get out of this area! "He", disagreed. ???: Let the boy fight me... I see into his soul... I... See... '''HATRED!!! Elizabeth was forced to step down. Meliodas pulled out what looked like just a hilt, and the two monstrosities prepared themselves... Misaka: Ac- Accelerator... Elizabeth: Meliodas... The Fight ''HERE WE GOOO!! '' Accelerator attacked first, he struck by simply tapping his foot on the ground, causing a huge earthquake. As Mikoto, Elizabeth, and even Ban ran, Meliodas easily jumped skyhigh. As he pulled his Dragon Handle, Meliodas was about to go on the defensive... But Accelerator easily did a quick number-crunch, resulting in Meliodas as a "Defensive" opponent using something, that, in the right mind, ISN'T a weapon! He used his Aerokinesis to levitate multiple rock shards, and used his Tactile Telekinesis to shot them all at once. Meliodas tried to use Full Counter- Only for the rocks to actually do damage... Meliodas was already realing... Meliodas: (Ungh... That's right. The attack isn't magic as the rocks are launched by wind... Because the rocks aren't "Magic", it is immune to my Full Counter...!) Dammit! There's MORE?! The Sin of Wrath tried all he could to dodge the attacks. Accelerator easily followed at a faster pace. As the two chased each other, An invisible entity of Meliodas' Hilt emerged. But Accelerator easily did another quick number-crunch, resulting in an easy evasion of the apparition. Meliodas was wondering... Meliodas: (How the heck am I supposed to fight someone who Immediately knows I can only stop magic?!) Then, he spotted something on Accelerator's neck; a choker with scientific concept in mind... If he can destroy it, Accelerator won't stand a chance anymore. Time to pull out his Lostvayne._. Meliodas: ‘‘Sacred Treasure ACTIVATE! As 4 clones, each holding a Dragon Handle & Lostvayne, struck, Accelerator was forced to deflect each attack until... CRRRRRACK!!! The choker was crumbled. The crutch he left behind is useless as well. But... Accelerator's White Wings still protruded, giving the now multicrippled Esper the status of Awakened. But then, Meliodas lost himself as he grew a demonic symbol, and his eyes faded. He was now a true monster... Meliodas & Accelerator ran at each other, tanking strikes even in the air. As neither were taking damage, Meliodas simply said something... Meliodas: It seems you don't get it, Holy Abomination. The only way to kill me is to remove the ten commandments from all of existence, which you can't do as an angel... But because his frontal lobe is destroyed, and choker permanently removed, he couldn't think, let alone speak. All communication is exiled. With Vectors gone, Accelerator knew this was a lost cause. But he would rather die fighting than let Misaka Worst die without her in his arms... Meliodas summoned two new clones as they were about to deal the final blow... But a tap to the real Meliodas simply reversed all bloodflow back to his heart, exploding it, and all blood from the body. With no blood flowing in Meliodas' body, he was murdered on the spot. Accelerator then realized he had transcended beyond technology; he no longer needed it to use Vector Manipulation. All that mattered to him now is keeping his title as the no. 1 lv. 5 Esper. He then stated a holy quote as Academy City is now wrecked. Unfortunately, nobody knew what he was saying as it was in the Language of Angels... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: SOMEBODY SAY AMEN TO THE BADASS WHO WHOOPED WRATH'S ASS! The winner is... ACCELERATOR! Accelerator is from A Certain X, owned by Dengeki Bunko. Meliodas is from Nanatsu no Taizai, owned by Kodansha. Next Time 05 - Get It Together - Little Big Planet OST (Interrupted at 0:??) TV Static Noise 10 hours, HD 1080p ???: Fine, I'll let you play. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:Demon vs Angel Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights